Welcome to Camp S&M
by jacklynngrey17
Summary: This is a short story about Christian and Anastasia going to a BDSM themed camp while she's still his Submissive, Camp S&M (Sadist and Masochist.) It is a camp just for Dom's and Sub's - no matter how long they've been together in that life style. Just a fun Fanfic that I thought of out of the blue:) ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this isn't a one shot but it is just a short story of a fun "What If?" What if there was a camp that Dom's and Sub's went to just for the fun of it? Here's my story of Camp S&M, and Christian and Ana's experience there while she's a sub! It takes place after Ana already knows about Elena or "Mrs. Robinson" but before she leaves Christian in FSOG. E.L James owns FSOG, I am but a fan – the only thing that I own is the Story Line, and the made up characters. Enjoy!**

Anastasia's POV

"Christian…" I say with uncertainty, we're eating breakfast at his 'palace in the sky' and once more he asks me to go with him to some BDSM camp somewhere in Washington. "I don't know."

"Anastasia, as a Sub you have to trust me and put a lot in my hands," he smirks at the double meaning, "and that also means you have to trust my judgment. Do you think I'd ever put you in a position you couldn't handle or you were uncomfortable with?" again with the double meaning smirking.

"Well, No, but…" I shrug, looking down at my fingers. I'm so new to this it's unnerving thinking about going to some BDSM themed camp. It's even more unsettling of to how Christian is taking it easy on me, being that he's a long time experienced Dom, I can only think about arriving and seeing Men, Women Submissives walking with their Dominates on leashes, or not being able to talk to anyone in my position because their Master or Mistress will not let them make eye contact with anyone else, or worse – what if I go there and it scares the little courage I have of being in the game that I flee and never have the hope of seeing Christian again. I have a feeling this isn't going to be like summer camp…

Christian puts his hand on mine as he lifts my chin, "It's not like you think." He assures.

"Have you been before?"

He hesitates, "No, Elena wanted me to but I was too young, they wouldn't allow a minor, and by the time I was old enough to go I was too involved with school and what colleges to go to." He says roughly.

_Oh, yes, Mrs. Robinson. The woman who seduced and had a relationship with Christian when he was only fifteen._ I cringe inwardly.

"Please," he says again, "I'm not going to beg, but I will insist you think about this wisely – everyone there are consenting adults that choose this life style, they're not robots, or prisoners being held against their will. From what I've heard it's actually quite fun."

"Why haven't you gone before then?" I ask as I watch his stand from the stool and take our plates to the sink.

He shrugs, his back turned to me as he looks out at the skyline, "I never had the urge to go with any of my other subs – I saw no use in it. But I would like it very much if you would agree compliantly to go with me, Anastasia. Please think about." With a blink of an eye he stalks out of the main room and to – I'm guessing - his study.

Gail then comes into the room as I get up and decide to wash our plates and two forks.

"Please, Miss. Steele. Leave that to me." She smiles as she takes over.

"Er, are you sure?" I bite my lip as I stand their awkwardly. _It's just four items._ "And please call me Ana."

She smiles again, "Of course, Ana. This is my job and I enjoy it very much, please go and leave the dishes to me." she chuckles good-heartedly.

Leaving the kitchen, I walk up stairs and into my sub room that I use little to not at all – to cowardly to face Christian if he's in his room at the moment – and sit in the middle of the bed with my knees smushed to my chest, thinking deeply about this. I then take out my Black berry.

_From: Anastasia Steele_

_Subject: What about work?_

_Date: 2011 10:44_

_To: Christian Grey_

**The title says it all, Mr. Grey. What about work?**

I hit send and not 2 minutes later my email pings.

_From: Christian Grey_

_Subject: What about it?_

_Date: 2011 10:45_

_To: Anastasia Steele_

**If you read carefully the subject of my email states all I have to say at this moment as well. **

_Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc_.

_From: Anastasia Steele_

_Subject: GEH_

_Date: 2011 10:47_

_To: Christian Grey_

**Are you not to busy being ruler of Seattle to go to a BDSM camp?**

_From: Christian Grey_

_Subject: Schedules can be dealt with_

_Date: 2011 10:49_

_To: Anastasia Steele_

**Anastasia, I think my business will survive without their controlling, megalomaniac, and high tempered boss for a week. Besides that I'll have my number two Ross looking over things while I'm gone, I also can do work from any laptop, smart phone, or Kindle at any time I wish – don't worry, I won't go bankrupt, Baby;) **

_Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

I can almost hear him rolling his eyes throughout typing the message.

_From: Anastasia Steele_

_Subject: Christian Grey and the Great outdoors…?_

_Date: 2011 10:51_

_To: Christian Grey_

_**One can only imagine such a sight :)**_

I giggle as I hit send and await his response.

_From: Christian Grey_

_Subject: You wound me_

_Date: 2011 10:53_

_To: Anastasia Steele_

**I'll have you know that I go hiking with Elliot on a regular basis and I am quite keen on fishing; even city boy CEO's get dirt under their manicured fingers nails once in a while too. **

**Why can't you be this direct in person with me, for heaven's sake we're emailing in the same building – do I intimidate you that much? But with saying that, I like how open you are being with me, Ms. Steele. Please continue.**

_Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

I sigh as I think hard about my decision. He has said multiple times that it is not too late to register the both of us in the camp, and that it's not how I imagine it, but I'm still a little uneasy about doing this so early in my life of being a sub. I then decide, I want to be in Christian's life and with doing so I must trust him completely – why not start now? I decide I'll do this, letting it be the first for us both. I quickly type a response with shaky fingers.

_To: Christian Grey_

_Subject: I trust you._

_Date: 2011 10:58_

_From: Anastasia Steele_

**Okay, I agree to go with you. **

Just when I hit send, the door opens and Christian walks in looking delectable as usual.

"Hi," I blush, realizing he hasn't read my latest email just yet.

"Hello," he closes the door and steps in further. "I know this seems like a big step for you, and even in some ways terrifying, but -," just then I hear his Phone vibrate from his back pocket.

I shyly motion for him to get it as its soft buzzing noise continues. He looks at me confused for a moment but then proceeds. I watch his face closely as a wide beaming grin spreads across his lips.

"You'll go?" he raises an eyebrow.

I pick at an invisible spot on the blanket, "Yes," I murmur, "if it makes you that happy then I'll do it."

He launches himself at me as I sit on the bed, when I open my eyes I find that I am pinned under him as he kisses my neck and nibbles on my collar bone, making me writhe beneath him. "You are mine, Anastasia Rose Steele, don't forget it." He then gets up pulling me with him. "Come, I'll go through the key points of the camp with you, as well as print off the registration form."

"There's a punishment room?" I squeak. Christian and I are sitting on his large sofa as he discusses to me the basics of the camp.

"Yes," he nods slowly, "It's for the Submissives that choose to disobey or do something that makes their Dom's angry with them. The three strike rule that is controlled by the Dom's themselves." He says, giving me a chilled glass of wine.

"But I thought they can't talk to their Dom's while they are at the camp?" I ask confused.

"There are certain times that they can and can't – it will be shown on the schedule. At the times they cannot, they can only if to ask their Dom's permission to do so. Some Dom's even give their sub's lists of the does and don't's before camp so they won't have to always approach them with their matters." He shrugs.

"So the Dominants will still be controlling their Submissives?"

He only nods.

"Will it be for everything? From taking a drink of water, to how much food will be on their plates?"

Christian thinks for a moment, "It varies with the Dom's that will be there. As for us, I will not mind you doing little things that you may need to do, as of if you're in need of sleep I will let you whenever you feel as if needed, you can eat as much as you like – but if I ask you to add more to your plate you must comply, It doesn't matter to me if you choose to talk with others – I accept that and you may, unless I say otherwise, and if you want to take a walk you do not have to ask me – Do as you see fit. But some Dom's aren't as laid back like you may see, some even darn right cruel." He tips his head back and finishes his wine, "Let's put it this way, the essentials; yes, do as you want, Ana, I'm not stopping you – this is supposed to be a fun learning experience for the Dom/sub, but if you're unsure of anything just silently ask me and I will give you a swift yes or no shake of the head, or I will give you and action so you will automatically know not to or to stop doing something I disapprove of. Simple."

I nod slowly, taking in the information he has willingly given me.

"I will mostly be considerate of you and at times even terse, nothing of but my usual behavior." He adds.

"So you won't be showing off for your Dom Friends?" I giggle.

He rolls his eyes with a chuckle, "No, baby."

"What about clothing?"

"Some Dom's pack for their Subs, giving them only certain things to wear for certain days and/or activities – but I trust you can do that yourself. Just pack as if it's another week of camping."

I'm liking this Christian, and it sounds like I have a great Dom as far as they go; he's not going to be breathing down my neck the whole time, as well as fair and balanced. I just hope the other Dom's wont scare the crud out of me.

That night, as I pack for my week at camp I read over, and fill out the registration form Christian, ever so kindly, has given me.

**Camp S&M Registration Form**.

**Submissive/camper's full name**: _Anastasia Rose Steele_

**Dominant of Submissive**: _Christian Grey_

**Female or Male Submissive**: _Female_

**Female or Male Dominant: **_Male_

**DOB**: _September 10 1989, Montesano WA_

**Year that Submissive has been attending Camp S&M: **_First year._

**Allergies: **_None_

**Medication: **_None_

As I fill out the rest of the registration form I continue to fold my clothes and pack them in my small suite case, flinching or gaping at some of these off the wall questions.

**Does the submissive consent to be traded off or switched to a different Dominant if ordered too:** _NO_.

**Submissive safe word(s):** _Red and Yellow__._

**Is the submissive consenting on using anal beads at any time in Camp S&M? **

I nearly choke on the water I'm sipping. I immediately call Christian's cell, and he answers on the second ring.

"Anastasia, I trust you're reading through the form?" he sounds amused.

"Yeah, about that, what does '_consenting to use anal beads' _mean?" I swallow, "It sounds painful."

He chuckles, "I surely hope you're not. Just put down no for that one."

"Okay," I say as I write a big fate _N _and _O_.

"Rules for Submissive in Camp S&M:" I read aloud, "One; the sub will not partake in anything that will cause him/her scaring, harm, hurt, emotional damage, physical damage, or any pain in any way. Two; the sub cannot/will not partake in getting tattoo's or changing his/her's look, feel, taste, sound, and/or smell, if not wished upon by Dominant. Three; There will not be any partake in sex with other sub's or dominants if the sub is not willing or the Dominant does not allow. Four; At Camp S&M the sub will have to be wearing proper clothing throughout the day/night – standard camping rules and applies to EVERYONE, no exceptions from Dominants nor Subs. Five; There will be no animals aloud at Camp S&M for sexual use or as pets. Six; the sub will answer with Yes, Sir/Mistress/Master/Madam'/Dominant at all times, unless is said otherwise. Seven; there will be no public spanking, if needed us private area or the punishment room. Eight; During Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner the Dom and Sub's with sit in different tables – marked and assigned. Nine; Dom and Sub will not sleep in the same cabin." I take a deep breath in.

"Yes, the rules are very predictable and – for lack of a better word – _normal_ in a situation like this. You should be fine, Baby."

"About _that_," I say slowly, "Are you going to be calling me by my little nick name around the other Sub's?" I ask curiously, "Wouldn't it be quite unordinary in a place like that?"

"Yes," he sighs, "It will turn some heads if it slips out, so I will try not to use that term often with you. I will try to only call you by your given name or Nick name."

"Have you filled out and read through yours yet?"

"Yes, it's right here in front of me. It is properly signed and has been read through thoroughly." He yawns.

"You sound like you've had a long day." I say softly.

"Yes, I have." He sighs.

"I'm going to get to bed now, Sir." I smirk. I have to get used to calling him that for the week at camp.

I can almost hear his grin, "Good night, Anastasia, sweet dreams. Oh, and, Ana?" he says before hanging up.

"Yes,"

"Pack a one piece swimming suit - that's an order." He says sternly.

"Alright," I murmur, still intimidated by the Dominant Christian. "Good night, Sir." I say once more.

"Good night, Anastasia." He says softly before hanging up and leaving me to the Camp S&M brochure.

_**What'd ya think? Keep Going? :) Tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey:) Seems like I've made some new story followers, and I am ecstatic to say the least. I can wait to get into the story more because there's so many possibilities ahead for the two! ENJOY!**

Anastasia's POV

The week passes quickly through, and I find myself asking more and more questions about this foreign place that my imagination can only run wild with. It's Saturday now, and Christian and I are sitting in his playroom, cross legged on the floor as he quizzes me about BDSM toys.

"This is silly," I say quietly, "Why do I have to learn and memorize sex toys for a camp?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Have you forgotten that it's not your normal summer camp? And what did I say to call me while we're in the presence of this room?" He runs a hand through his hair.

"Sir," I murmur.

He waits for a moment before he sighs heavily, "Anastasia, learning these things now will benefit you at Camp S&M, since many of the other subs will have leverage – implying if they have been there before or they've been a submissive longer, which most of them will have. If you don't know almost most of these toys then they'll look upon you like _you're_ the freak – we wouldn't want that now, would we?" he lifts my chin up.

"No, Sir." _Jeez, I have to get used to this role. Maybe the act will rub off on me more naturally around the other subs._

"That's what I thought," he smirks.

Before he can reach a metal looking pacifier that sits on the red velvet bed sheets I interrupt, "So, will there be any scenes at all?"

He pauses mid reach, "Of course, Ana, it is a BDSM camp." He rolls his eyes halfheartedly.

"In public?" I squeak.

He turns back to me as he runs both hands through his copper locks, "Some dominants may prefer that, but not me." He assures.

I will him with my eyes to go on.

He sighs, "From what I've heard and read there are rooms – mini playrooms if you will – with glass windowed walls. If the Dom chooses, and if the subs comply, they can go into the individual rooms where they have sex and do scenes without being behind closed doors." He shrugs with a swivel of the hand, "Some find it arousing to display that with the public eye, but I for one want to keep my sex life within good, soundproof wooden walls and locked doors – it's none of their fucking business how I like to pleasure you, and I wouldn't let a soul see you in the throes of passion _or_ without a stitch of clothing, so no need to worry."

I sigh with relief, "But that only happens during the night?"

He gets a mischievous grin on his face, "Oh yes, Ms. Steele, when the night comes that's when the fun starts for all. But during the day it's like a normal camp; hiking, there's a playground-,"

I gape at him.

" – a normal playground, Baby, with the usual; swing set, and merry go round," he smirks, I giggle at my odd assumptions, "Swimming at the nearby lake, Camp games, Mess hall, there's even a concession stand - which reminds me," he starts to stand.

I watch him with confusion as he takes out his wallet from his back pocket and hands me two green bills. I take it, expecting it to be a ten or a twenty.

I gasp, "Two hundred dollar bills, Christian?" I look up at him bewildered.

"It's for the concession stand, and you will take it without giving me lip, Anastasia," he says darkly.

"But I'm sure I don't need this for a little concessions stand," I say almost to myself.

"That's one, Ana." He says tersely_. One what? _ "And there's also a gift shop."

"Okay," I say softly.

"The Dominants are supposed to give their subs spending money if they wish, and since money is of no issue for me, and I want you to have anything you desire, I couldn't care less about the amount – I'm on the verge of giving you more." He challenges.

"But -!" I say without thinking.

"That's two, Anastasia."

_Two what? _"Two what, Sir?" I submit.

"Two swats for not listening to me the first time," I sigh inwardly, at least he's off the subject of money, "And two hundred dollars more for your camp account."

I gasp silently, now he's just being ridiculously stubborn and challenging for his humor, he doesn't expect me to spend all of that, does he?! Darn him and his wealth.

"Tut, tut, tut," he smirks, "I will put in six hundred more just to even it out a good thousand, and for you to understand I am your Dominant and you will obey."

"Yes, Sir," I grumble with the upmost unsubmissive voice there is.

"Three strikes and you're out, Ms. Steele," he lifts my up by wrist and brings me across his lap like a child.

"Now, it's your choice, Ms. Steele; three hard slaps without the security of your pants, or six with your pants on?" he says as he fondles my behind.

"Er…" I try to clear my head, "pants on… Sir?" I say like it's a question.

"And I really wanted to see you're beautiful ivory skin turn pink beneath my palm," he sighs, "But if you wish. You will count."

The sharp and surprising sting of his palm tingles on my behind as I feel his hand hit me through my denim jeans; the only thing I can hear is my counting. After a century of six whippings I find that – once again – I am a wet needy mess.

When he's done he quickly stands me up and undoes my jeans. I shimmy out of them as they fall to the floor, and Christian rips my panties open, leaving them in shreds at my feet. He grabs my hips – he's still sitting on the bed – and drags me over him so he's lying on his back. He starts to kiss me as he undoes his own jeans and pulls down his own boxers; I take the liberty of grabbing a condom from the night stand.

Right now I'm overly enthusiastic and truly wanton after getting my punishment, my libido rose at least fifty percent.

He slides into me as we both groan in usion, I feel so full. I lean down and gently bite his ear, making him buck beneath me.

"Is this alright, _Sir_?" I ask as I pull on his ear lobe.

He groans louder and slides in and out of me quicker and faster, until I'm a puddle of sensation writhing and moaning against him as we both cum successfully and fully. I roll off of his chest – knowing that he wouldn't want me laying on him when he's shirtless – and try to return my breathing back to normal. _Jeez, if this is what Camp S&M will be like I can't wait to go_.

He leans over and kisses me deeply, I giggle as he stands and I get a great view of the only thing better than Seattle's skyline – Christian Grey's firm buttocks.

He pulls his jeans back on as he looks over his shoulder and grins at me.

"Christian, Sir?" I say innocently.

"Yes?" he sighs.

"I can't wait for camp."

We are sitting in the car Monday morning as Taylor drives us to Camp S&M. Our things are packed and put in the large trunk of the car, and Christian is sitting to my left, informing Ross of things she may need to know and finishing up last minute work ordeals as I read the Schedule over again.

**CAMP S&M SCHEDULE **

**9:00 – 10:15 Wake up/Breakfast **

**10:30 – 11:15 Meeting Building **

**11:30 – 12:30 Free Time for All **

**12:45 – 1:30 Swimming/Free time for All/Lunch**

**1:45 – 2:30 Games**

**2:45 – Dom/Sub Free Time/FREE TIME FOR ALL**

**3:30 – 4:15 Meeting Hall (optional)**

**4:30 – 7:00 Free Time for All**

**7:15 – 8:00 Dinner**

**8:00 – Nights activities;)**

***KEEP NOTE THAT CONCESSION/GIFT SHOP/ NURSES OFFICE/BATHROOMS OPEN AT ALL HOURS.**

He's typing away on his computer when he suddenly looks up at me, "Anastasia, you do understand that when we get there I'm going to be acting more like a Dom, right?" he looks worrisome.

I nod, "Yes, and I have to be like a Sub. If that's possible…" I murmur to myself.

"There's no need to worry, this is supposed to be a fun experience. It's just many people who enjoy the same thing gathering for a week."

"I know," I say softly. On one level I'm actually completely stoked about this, but I can't help my side that cowering next to my subconscious.

When we arrive the first thing I see is many people, all types, and I can't bring myself to adjust to the fact that they're all a part of the 'scene'. They all look like normal people you'd see walking on the streets during a sunny day, or at the grocery store trying to reach the top shelf for the last can of Evaporated milk. For a moment I think we've arrived to the wrong camp.

Even the scenery is different than I expected, it all looks like a normal camp. Buildings here and there of the cabin rooms for the Men and women/Dom's and Sub's and Tree's making it feel more comforting and natural. The drive that we've arrived through his a rocky gravel road and I think I see a lake just down the hill.

"Ready?" Christian squeezes my hand. I know this is the last chances we'll have to be the normal Dom and Sub us, when we step out of the car it'll be different.

"Yeah," I blush. He kisses my lips and then ducks out of the car door, his Stans changing when he's out. He then goes to my side and open my door for me, I keep my eyes down like most other submissives I have seen walking with their Dom's.

"Thank you, Sir." I say softly. I can sense Christian approvment.

Taylor helps us with our luggage and places Christian's in his cabin, and my luggage in a five bunk cabin that I'm sharing with nine other female submissives – I don't mind one bit. It gives it all a more normal feel. Stopping occasionally to speak with other Dominant acquaintances, I keep my head down unless I'm told otherwise by Christian. He assures me more than once – when we're by ourselves – that it won't be like this the whole time.

After everyone's done settling the Dominants tell their Submissives that they give them permission to go ahead and get changed into normal camping clothes, they all wait and watch us walk with our heads facing downward in a single file line to our cabin until the doors shuts.

The simple door click changes everything.

"Fuck!" a slim brunette breathes as she crashes onto her bunk, "This gets tiresome quickly!"

The girls giggle.

"I have a feeling tonight's going to be fun!" a tall older redhead sings as she unpacks her belongings.

"Yeah!" the other girls agree.

"How long have you been a sub?" one asks.

"Going on four years, and I'll tell ya, the flogging and Canes only get better in time!" She giggles.

I blush inwardly as I fold and tuck in my blanket in the top bunk, finishing it off with my cotton blue pillow.

I smile as I think about all the submissives here, not one of them older than their Dominants it looked like, and this is what their like when they aren't being a mechanical robot – their actual people. In fact, they all look like they're in their twenties like me or early thirties.

"Alright, Ladies, five minutes!" an older strawberry blonde girl says as she walks in, "The Dom's are getting testy." She jokes, but I can feel the atmosphere changing in the room as the well trained sub's hustle to get done faster.

She's very petite and I'm guessing she's our cabin counselor. She's wearing a snug navy blue shirt that pronounces her big chest a curves and it is tucked into her Khaki shorts. Her hair is in a bobby pony tail that sits under a hat. She also has a whistle around her neck and a name tag that say's Jenny.

When we are all finished getting dressed we line up behind Jenny as she leads us out the cabin door and onto a spot of the plain grass field near the Female Dominant's Cabin. We all see a handful of Male and Female dominants – Christian included – as well as a few Male Submissives standing with their heads down, they all have blue wrist bands. Jenny then gives the Okay to an older gentleman as she stands off to the side with her hands behind her back.

"Alright, Gals, please take an open spot in line." He says with his husky voice.

We all shuffle to different places, some by the men, and some by ladies. I'm stuck between a burley mid-twenties man with dark blond hair with glowing tan skin, and a dark haired brunet girl who looks like she could be only two years older than me. Her skin pale and her hair shoulder length with her bangs cut to her eyebrows. We all stay looking down.

"Okay, if the subs would be kind enough to look at the Dom's and find the one that you've come here with."

We all look up and I see Christian among the group of Dominants standing their looking at me with some unnamed emotions. His stans his tall and strong with his arms behind his back. He's changed from his suit to a white T-shirt and plaid blue shorts with converse.

"Good. Jenny will now come along and give the female Submissives blue wrist bands. The color of your bands mark what camp team you are one, there are other blue teams but this one is yours."

Jenney gives me a band, giving me a small reassuring smile.

"Now," the man begins, "My name is Frank Dutches and I have been a Dominant for thirty years now, my wife, Scarlet – you'll see her around the camp site occasionally- , was my Submissive for fifteen of those years. We started and founded Camp S&M some years ago in hopes of showing the lighter side of the life style, and we hope – above all – you have fun here. It's a learning experience for both Dom and Sub so also make this a journey to get to know each other better – it's never too late for that. Let's go over the rules and schedules, shall we…" He continues.

"You're new here, aren't you?" I hear the girl next to me say, her hair a curtain over her face as she continues to look down.

"Yes," I say back sheepishly.

"I thought so; it's not a bad thing." She reassures. "I'm Danica."

"I'm Anastasia, but you can call me, Ana. How long have you been coming here?"

"Oh, my Dominant took me here when I was twenty – three years ago. I love coming here. It's always fun."

"Aren't you in my Cabin?" I ask.

"Yep," she giggles, "Since we can't be with our Dom's do you want to hang out after initiation?"

"That's sounds fun." I agree.

"Now," Frank says, "I will go through role call for the Submissives. When I ask you your name and Dominants name please answer. You may raise you're heads."

We all lift our heads as Frank does roll call. Christian finds my eyes and I see a small smile playing on his lips. I'm trying not to smile back so I turn my gaze back to Frank.

"Angel Foster," a small blond says. "My Dominants name is Derek Sature."

"Name, young man?" Frank asks the man next to me.

"Isaac Fetcher." He says simply in his husky voice.

"Dominant?" Frank says.

"E-," he starts, but I don't hear what he says next, due to Danica coyly nudging my arm.

"Let's go on the swings next." She smiles. I have to giggle at her girlish enthusiasm.

"Name, Young lady?" Franks says to me next.

"Er… Anastasia Steele." I say shyly, twiddling my thumbs.

"Dominant?"

"Christian Grey."

I hear silence fill the space that we're standing in. Lifting my head and looking around, I'm surprised to find that their all gaping at me. I turn to Danica and she's trying not to have a fit of disbelieving laughter.

"What?" I mouth.

She just shakes her head as Frank continues.

"Name?"

"Danica Martin," she says in her high pitched voice.

"Dominant, Ma'am?"

"Hayden Crosser."

I dare look around and decipher which Male Dominant is Hayden Crosser.

When Frank is done taking roll call he tells us all to have fun and do what we please – but to please leave the sexual behavior for playtime tonight. It's amazing how it all progresses, the control and power these people have over their young Subs. Because as soon as the Dominants gave the okay nods in our directions the submissives once again turned into young care free and happy people.

This week is going to be interesting.

_**Pictures of Ana's Cabin/her new friend Danica on my Pinterest Page! Info on my Fanfic main page description!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love the great feedback! And some of your reviews are hilarious :)**

Anastasia's POV

The subs interact with one another, some talking and laughing while others walk off into the other direction with friends. From the corner of my eye I see the tall guy Isaac blatantly staring at me. I stand there looking anywhere else but him, trying to sneakily walk away, but I can't bring myself to move with this awkwardness weighing me down.

I look over, which catches him off guard, "problem?" I scowl.

He blanches, and then a sly grin comes across his face, "Nope."

And before I know it Danica is tugging on my arm, "Come on, Ana! Let's go before they take the swings!"

She leads me to a tall metal swing set that sits four people. Getting on, Danica's the first one to get the highest, pumping her legs until she can't get much higher and the swing drops her altogether in midair, causing her to have a fit of giggle.

I smile as I watch her swing; the look she gets on her face resembles a child. In fact, she does remind me of child with her quirkiness.

I start to swing as well, watching my feet dangle beneath me; I can't help but laugh at the sensation, I haven't done this since I was a child!

"I can't remember the last time I was on a swing!" I snicker. Who would have thought – reliving child hood memories as a… _BDSM camp_…?

"When I was a kid I used to swing as high as I could go and look up until the sky was the only thing in sight, and then as I went down I'd imagine I was falling to the earth." She grins, her almost black hair wiping around her face.

I look over a see Christian staring at me with a smile on his face, enjoying watching me swing with such carelessness. He sitting at a picnic table with a few other dominants; a platinum blond, a few men about his age or older, and another female who's tapping away on her phone. He scowls at the blond who taps him on the shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" I turn to Danica.

She slows down her swing until it's at a full stop, and we're just dangling there, "Anything, we are best friends now." She says her eyes bright.

I smile as I continue, "How did you get into this?"

She tilts her face upwards towards the sun and raises both her arms, "The great world of BDSM," she says proudly.

I giggle, "Er… yeah."

"Easy, BDSM saved me. I was a young child who was very lost in this great world of Mother Nature, Hayden took me in, and then I found myself." She says as she twists back and forth.

"How long have you been a sub for Hayden, if you don't mine me asking -," I say unsurely.

"Around 35,063.3 hours – but that is if you're counting Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday's, otherwise it would be -,"

"Just years," I giggle.

"Four." She says simple, as she picks up a stick and starts writing her name in the sand.

The longer we're here the more I notice how the submissives act around other Dom's, let alone their own. Mostly they bow their heads when the Dom's pass, but when their own do they stop in the middle of what they're doing and say 'Sir' or 'Mistress', and other things that apply.

We are waiting in line for the lunch hall – no big surprise that the Dominants get to go first – and we're the first in line for the subs. Christian passes us through the door as he walks as the leader with the same other Dom's at the picnic table. _Almost like he's the Dom above all Dom's_, I snicker to myself.

I bow my head as he passes, taking in a good whiff of his Christian scent, "Sir," I say like a perfect Submissive.

To everyone's surprise he tilts my chin upwards so I'm staring up at him, "I want you to look at me from now on," he orders in my ear.

I stare up at him surprised, "Er, yes, Sir."

He then continues walking, the rest of the small group following behind.

I ignore the gaping women around me and turn my attention to the front of the line once more.

"You'll be more someday, you know." Danica says as she smells stray daisy that she picked.

"Hm?"

"I said you'll be more someday, more than Dominant and Sub, more than friends, more than the universe. I can sense it in the way he looks at you – that's why he needs to see your eyes. He feels it too, he just doesn't notice yet."

I gape at her.

"Oooooh! Spaghetti!" she cheers as if she didn't just say anything of importance.

Grabbing my plate I follow Danica to an empty wooden table reserved for the Submissives. I sit across from her at the end, facing her as the hum of chattering voices goes about around us. Looking over at the Dominants table I feel like I'm back in high school again and the Dominants tables are filled with the dominant student males as the perfect women flood them. They all just have supreme and confidence radiating from them, it's unnerving.

Christian catches my eye and he motions for me to come to him with his index finger. Bringing my tray I say a quick 'I'll be right back' to Danica and walk over his table, nervousness taking over.

"Sir," I say softly as I look him straight in the eye.

"What did I say about food, Anastasia?" he sighs.

Oh, yes, his most important rule; I need his consent if my tray has too little of food on it.

"I need to show you if I have enough food on my tray or not, Sir."

"Will you forget again tonight as dinner?"

"No, Sir."

Without even a glance at my tray – or so I think – he dismisses me gracefully.

I let out a heavy sigh as I go back to sit down.

"Hello," Danica smiles as if she didn't just see me more than two minutes ago. She's licking her spoon clean from the yogurt.

"Hi," I smile shyly back, raveling and unraveling noodles on and off my fork.

"You'll need your spaghetti strength."

I laugh, "Why's that?"

"Because its camp games after this." Her mouth twists.

Showing Christian that I have finished all of my food, I put my tray in the cart and follow Danica out onto a huge green field with white paint outlining it.

"Can I ask you something, Danica?"

"Sure," she smiles, plopping herself down onto a cushion of grass.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask awkwardly. I've been wondering this since I met her. It's odd, I feel as though this can explain a lot.

"All colors are my favorite!" she grins, her bright green eyes shining.

"Really?"

"Yes. Everything's beautiful in its own shades." She takes a deep breath, "Can you smell the fall air yet, it smells lovely."

Having momentary whiplash from the change of conversation I snap out of it when I hear Frank blow a whistle.

**Sorry it's so short:( I'll make the next one longer! **

_**PLEASE READ! I've fallen in love with my creating Danica, and I feel as if she's just such a complex, quirky, type of women that has so much more to tell about her difficult past that she hides so well – so, I've decide I'm just going to write a small ONE-SHOT of her past life that branches off from this story:) I hope you'll like it, and it'll come out soon. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**SO glad you're lovin up the story! :) As promised – longer :)**

Anastasia's POV

We've been playing football for about forty five minutes, and it's my fellow blue teammates against one of the yellow groups. We're up by two and I watch from the far end of the field the yellow's make a game plan. Danica waves to me from the right hand side of the middle of the field. I grin, waving back awkwardly.

When their out of their small huddle I watch as a woman runs through the field from the left side, acting as if she's holding the ball in her arms, and a good portion of my team running after her. I look over at Danica and see her innocently trip a tall man who was really carrying the ball and take off with it, making the winning touchdown for our team.

Both of our sweaty teams walk off the field panting. I spot Christian in the swarm of young adults as he gets water. He turns around and winks at me and I blush, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hey, Ana, nice game," the guy Isaac says by my side.

"I didn't do anything," I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you got that standing thing down pretty well."

I roll my eyes, fighting the urge to stick out my tongue and run away.

"Hey, Danica, nice steal." He smiles brightly.

"It didn't steal it, I barrowed It." she giggles, knowing what he really ment. The way she talks she reminds me of the Jeanie in I dream of Jeanie. It would be a very fitting role for her.

Stepping off the field I see Danica make a sharp turn to her left. I look up to see why she left me and I see Christian standing there with the same cup of water in hand, "Sir," I say politely.

"Say my name," he grins.

I look around tentivly, "Christian,"

"Again," humor dancing in his eyes.

"Christian," I say once more.

"Again, Ms. Steele," he smirks. Obviously having fun making a show out of this.

"Christian, Christian, Christian!" I say exasperatedly.

"You may have this now," he chuckles, handing me the cup.

I finish it in a couple big gulps and wipe my mouth, "Thank you… Er..."

"When we are alone you may call me by my given name – unless of course we're doing a scene." He informs.

"Well in that case; thank you, Christian." I smile.

"As a Dom I take care of what's mine."

"So it seems."

He lifts my chin up so he's staring into my eyes again, and I momentarily go back to what Danica said in the lunch line, "I believe it's time for you to spend some of that money." He smirks.

I inwardly cringe, "_All_ of it?"

He shrugs, "Most of it this week."

Just then that same platinum blonde lady comes up behind Christian, "Christian, dear, you haven't even introduced me to you newest submissive."

I freeze, not knowing what to do.

"You may look up, Anastasia_." Oh, boy, Dominant Christian is back again. _

I look up, smiling politely. She's smiling smugly at me with her eyes searching every inch of me, taking in my physique type and looks. I feel uncomfortable and the need to cover my, fully clothed, body up comes to mind.

"Well, I guess we're meeting now," her fake laugh echoing, "I'm Elena Lincoln." She smirks, extending her hand out.

The color drains out of my face and earlier conversations flood my mind, '_One of my Mothers friends seduced me_'. Elena_ 'pedophile'_ Lincoln here in the flesh, _Mrs. Robinson!_

Instant hate fills me and embarrassment as I take her cold clammy hand in mine, "I've heard a lot about you." I say, my stomach twisting with queasiness.

"Hopefully all good." That same sphinx smile spreading across her glossy lip.

"Yes," the irony doesn't surpass me.

"Isaac, Hun!" she gestures for him behind me.

_Isaac_, that _Isaac, is her submissive_?

"Yes, Mistress." He says quietly from beside me, his voice differs from the times he's spoken to me alone.

"I'm sure you've met Anastasia. Anastasia, this is my sub Isaac. Say hello, Isaac." Her voice still soft.

He turns fractionally, "Hello, Anastasia, it's nice seeing you again."

I scowl at him silently, "Same here."

I think I see a small amused smile on his face as he looks down again.

"Well, I'm sure you have better things to do than stand around her all day and chit chat with me-,"_damn right I do_, "- so I'll just be on my way. Toodulu." She winks at me, "Come, come, Isaac."

"Yes, Mistress," he then follows her like a dog off the field.

I can't even look up at Christian right now.

I start to walk away without even taking notice of his presence but his swift hand catches my wrist, "Anastasia, stop."

"Oh, I'm sorry; can I leave now, _Sir_?" I hiss, staring him down.

"I'm sorry she's here." He sighs heavily, "Please don't be mad."

"Did you invite her to come this year?" I ask coldly, pulling my wrist away.

He frowns, "Yes, I did." His now husky voice confirms.

And that's all I need. I whip myself back around and begin to stomp off.

"Ana!" he begs, keeping pace and standing in my way. "I asked her to come to camp so then at least I'd know someone for my first year."

_It wouldn't have been your first year if she would have taken you years back_, my subconscious hisses, "So did you ask her to introduce herself to me too?" I say exasperated.

"I didn't ask her to do that either," he runs his hands through his hair, "That's just how she is, she wants you to feel uncomfortable."

_Mission accomplished, Mrs. Robinson_, "Well, I'm sorry if it makes me a little uneasy when my 'Dominants' pedophile greets me!"

"Please don't mad," he says his eyes soft.

Oh, I'm not mad, I'm pissed off. I feel the warm tears filling my eyes as I stand their helpless, looking everywhere else but his eyes. I feel embarrassed. Hurt. Stabbed in the back. The list can go on for forever.

"Don't cry, Baby." He says as he cups my face.

I jerk my head away, the tears really streaming now. And then it clicks, he doesn't deserve my giggles, or smiles, or sarcastic comebacks, or those special looks I give him when no one else is looking. I don't want him to have the satisfaction of me letting my guard down so quickly. If he wants a sub he'll have on, no doubt. I can give surprises too. I feel my structure starting to shut down, my individuality closing up before my dominant like every other real sub. If he wants me to be in his world, I'll play for a while.

"Do you want to go home, I'll understand if you do." He says useless.

"No, Sir," I say blandly, not looking up, "I'm going to spend the money my Master has generously given me. Excuse me, Sir."

"Ana?" he says with uncertainty.

I turn on my heel, face still down, "Yes, Sir?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to spend the money my Master has generously given me, Sir." I say again like a robot.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play games with me, Anastasia."

I raise my head, the tears still streaming, "I'm being a good submissive."

I then walk quickly away from him.

I find Danica as I walk up the small hill to the cabins, my anger and tears still visible.

"Hi," she smiles, but then her face falls when she sees I've been crying. "What's wrong?"

"I just met my Dominants old Dom." I sniffle.

She hugs me tightly, and then grabs my hand. "Come on," she grins, "I want to show you something!"

I wipe my eyes as she brings me into the thin woods behind our cabin. Letting go of my hand I watch as she quietly stand behind a huge cedar tree trunk and peeks around it. She turns back around and motions for me to quietly join her.

I gasp as I see three small pink baby squirrels with their mother caring for them. Their eyes not open yet.

"Isn't nature beautiful?" Danica whispers.

I nod, "How did you find this?"

"I was walking on the main trail when something pulled me to this spot."

I smile looking at the little things wiggling and squirming around; my anger subsided at the moment.

"Did you know that squirrels will take in an orphaned baby squirrel if they find one that's abandoned?" She says matter- a – factly.

"Really?"

"Mm hm."

Walking back I find that my spirits are lifted higher, perhaps that's how Danica stays so happy all the time.

We take our usual spots on the swings and I sigh heavily. "I think I have to go."

I watch as Danica's eyes meet mine and she frowns, "But you can't leave camp, Anastasia."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my only Friend." She smiles softly.

**Sorry about the serious vibe in this chapter – hopefully it's not bringing down the fun spirit of camp! **


	5. Chapter 5

PLEASE READ!

_**Okay! So I'm so sorry for not updating in like a LONG time. I'm like Anastasia-Asking-Christian-Grey-If-He-Was-Gay Sorry. Yeah, it's serious. Anyway, I got some great feedback that made me thankful for having great readers like you, and I'm sorry – again – for the angst many of you didn't expect, but also many hoped for. Don't get me wrong, it's still going to be a breezy, light, fun, happy story with rainbows and fairy dust, and all the works, but it had to happen. I mean… yeah. It just had to happen:/ So, to recap I just have to say: No, Christian did not invite Elena to camp to embarrass Anastasia. He does not roll like that, and as a Dom he did not like that she tried to make a scene with Ana. I guess it was just obtuse thinking on his part. So please don't get mad at him for that little tid bit. Okay? But for all that is holly be angry and shout at him for any other reason you like :) Enjoy the chapter!**_

Anastasia's POV

I smile at Danica, "But haven't you been coming here for a while?"

"Oh, yes." She nods quickly, "I just don't have many friends here."

"Why not? Are they mean to you?" I ask, looking around at the tan blondes, busty brunets, and cheeky redheads. _I guess they do seem like they could have a bad side…?_

"No," she says innocently, "Their all very friendly because they all want to be here. I think after the first two years they learned that I was content just by myself."

"Do you like being by yourself?" I can hardly think of anyone who I know that does.

"Yes, sometimes I forget that there's nobody round when it's just me, myself, and Danica." She giggles. Her bright smile making me laugh. "I grew up by myself after my Mother dispersed into the skies of spirits." To my surprise she doesn't frown, "My Stepfather helped me grow. I like being alone because there's no one that knows you better than yourself."

"Then why did you choose to be my friend?" I ask softly, suddenly aware that maybe I'm just a bother.

"Easy!" She perks up, "You have a really pretty Aura."

"Er, _Aura_?"

She giggles, "Yes, you're a very colorful and soft hearted soul."

It warms me to hear her say this. And the more I think about it I realize what she means, because I think the same thing about her. She just seems so innocent, and always happy. "You too."

Her green eyes brighten as her head snaps up, "So are you still leaving?" she asks anxiously.

I sigh, "No, I'm not going home." I dangle my feet off the swings for a moment, "Do you want to go swimming?" I smile over at her.

"Sure!" and at that we're off.

Like a good submissive I have packed a one piece swimming suit so 'Master' won't get his panties in a twist – or mine for that matter. Dodging any sign or ware abouts of Christian, Danica and I sprint down the gravel hill towards the massive lake in front of us. Each of us in our one piece bathing suits; her's a classic blue, and mines a dark red. We leave our flip flops by the sandy beach, and our towels, as we dive into the warm – yet crisp – lake water.

"Hey!" A male voice calls from the floating plat form. I watch as Isaac does a cannon ball and swims to us, "Didn't think you would go swimming – didn't seem like the type."

I scowl, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin'," he shrugs, "You're Danica, Right?"

"This is correct. But I'm sure there's more than one Danica in the world." She says. I giggle at my new friend.

"Uh… right. Well I'm going to the inflatable bounce house. Ladies," he beckons good bye, and then swims off under the water like a fish.

"I want to go to the slide!" Danica grins with hope.

I chuckle, "Okay."

The inflatable bounce house slash slide is very tall, about twenty feet high when you're at the very peak. In the middle of the triangular 'fun house' is the small compartment where people can jump around or just lie down. And the big slippery stairs that lead to the top look like a death trap – one that has my name written all over it to slip and wipe out about half of the subs.

"You're scared." Danica notices.

A disbelieving giggle escapes, "Yes, I have a problem with keeping my balance."

Climbing up the huge inflatable steps and clinging onto the rope handles for dear life, Danica and I make it to the top. I cringe at the height of the steep slide, and squeal when out of nowhere Danica jumps off. Bouncing and then hitting the water giggling. The bounce house shakes as she goes down, and from under us I hear a couple women laugh at the small quake they received. Plugging my nose I slide down feet first and sink under the water.

I'm laughing when I bob back up again and I see Danica sitting on the edge of the floating platform. Her feet swishing across the water.

Looking to the shore I spot Christian and Elena heading the lakes way. I duck under the small dock as I hear two pairs of footsteps approaching from above me.

"I said leave me the fuck alone, Elena!" Christian growls.

"I don't see what I could have done that is so wrong," the devil bitch retorts, "I mean it's not my fault the little thing doesn't understand." I hear the board creek and I watch through the boards as she steps closer.

"It's not her fault. She thinks you took advantage of me as a child – but that still holds no reason for you to taunt her!" he suddenly yells, pacing back and forth.

"If you ask me you should have just gone to that club after work like you were planning, you know, that day she interviewed you. You could have picked out a nice new sub right, not some little -,"

"Don't you dare talk about her that way," he says coldly.

She sighs, "Why are you even at the docks right now – you should be enjoying your camp time."

"I thought I seen Anastasia come down here with that girl Danica Martin." I can sense he's looking over the perimeter of the waters. "I guess I was wrong." I see his shadow face her, "And – if of course she still chooses to stay – I do not want you to have anything to do with her. And tell you mutt to keep his fucking paws off of her as well."

"Speaking of Isaac," she ignores his attempt to make her back off, "Isaac! Can you please come here?" she calls out. I watch in horror as Isaac jumps immediately from the group of guys he was chatting with and swims so he's in front of the dock where they stand.

"Yes, Mistress?" again his voice his low and subtle.

"Mr. Fetcher, have you seen Anastasia?" It's Christian who asks.

He looks forward momentarily and sees me cowering under the docks. "Please, no!" I mouth and beg with my eyes, putting my finger up to my mouth.

He then looks up again, "No, Mr. Grey, I haven't. But I will be happy to tell you if I do see her."

"Very well," he grumbles. And I then hear only his set of feet walking sternly away.

"Isaac?"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Be ready for tonight." She says smoothly.

"Of course, Mistress."

I then hear her walk down the dock as well.

When both of them are gone, I swim out and Isaac helps me; grabbing my arm as I wiggle free.

I turn to face him, "Thanks," I say softly, "You do know if they find out you were lying-,"

"Elena will beat the shit out me?" he grins warmly.

I sigh, "Yes," I say as I run a hand through my damp hair, "Speaking as two people, can I ask you something?"

He shrugs, so I continue.

"Why do you stay with an old hag like her, anyways?"

He laughs once loudly, "The sex is great and I guess I always kind of had a thing for cougars."

"Is she like that in the… Er, you know – _playroom?_" I ask, twiddling with my fingers underwater.

"No," he says simply.

I raise an eyebrow with disbelief.

"Her attitudes worse." He grins.

I smile, but a twinge of nausea hits knowing he's not joking.

"But why waste your days submitting to someone like her? Speaking as a '_in detailed'_ source, wouldn't you rather want to enjoy your glory days? You're only in your early twenties." I inquire, fishing for an answer.

"I could accuse you of the same, Anastasia. We're both in our prime, and we're both adults. Why did you choose the life Mr. Grey handed to you?" he asks nocturnally, "We just do because we want to."

"But that doesn't count; Christian's only seven years older than me. God only knows the difference for Elena and you."

He shrugs again, now floating on his back, "I guess it's…"

"Love?"

He stands up quickly and looks at me as if I'm a psychopath, "Love has nothing to do with it in a BDSM world." He sees that I'm still lost on why he's choose a forty something year old Dom, "Listen, it's all about a good fuck and your fetish. And once you pick your poison…"

"Okay," I say softly, "I get it. Have you ever had a real relationship?" and again I feel as if I'm an interviewer.

He's floating once more on his back, "Yes," he says calmly, "I tried the normal thing once upon a time…" He's thinking back to a different time.

"And?" I prompt.

He smiles sadly, "She cheated on me with my wealthy Grandfather."

The whistle then rings for the meeting hall.

**A/N: When he said "She cheated on me with my wealthy Grandfather," I was thinking more along the lines of a spunky sixty year old man who likes golf and is into yachts and Cadillac's, not like the Simpsons Grandpa:) Until later! **


	6. Chapter 6

Great reviews! In response to 'My Piano': No, there will be zero cheating!;)

Anastasia's POV

Drying off my one piece and slipping on my flip flops, I wrap my beach towel around my shoulders and walk up the gravel path to my cabin.

"Hi," Danica taps me on the shoulder.

I giggle, "Hey. Do we have time to wash the lake water out of our hair before the meeting hall?"

She nods, "Yes, but we'll have to be very quick."

Running to gather our clothes and shampoo, we run into the bathroom/showers. Only a couple of girls are in front of the mirrors fixing their hair or reapplying their makeup – making it easy for Danica and I to get in and out very quickly.

I dry my hair as good as I can with the small hand towel that sat by the door. As we walk, I spend my time combing through it with my fingers. A great start to my first camp meeting hall, I think to myself. The day is already turning into night as the skies turn into a dark blue.

We slip in with the group of people pilling in through the doors, and I refuse to let Danica's wrist out of my hand. The men and women are surrounding me as I walk with the flow. A lot of them are much taller than me, so I sheepishly slip away - in-between the cheering bodies - and take the closest seat Danica and I can find.

The higher windows are covered with black paper mache', making the room dark, as colorful lights - consisting of pink, blue, yellow, and red - flicker and fly against the people, walls, and floor. I start to giggle as I listen more carefully to the music in the background: S&M by Rihanna.

"This is fun, right?" Danica asks gleefully from beside me, as she wiggles to the music.

I laugh, and shout above the music, "Yeah! Do they do this every year?"

She nods and points to the stage, "They also have a band and everything!"

I squint across from my spot and look at the small stage that's located at the front. It's odd that I didn't notice it before.

Suddenly, Frank's voice booms over the system - making me jump, while the others cheer.

"Hey, Subs and Dom's! So how's your first day of Camp?" He points his microphone towards the audience and there's happy shouting and loud whistles.

"Alright, alright; calm down," he laughs, looking at the clip board he's holding. "Now, for our camp entertainment," he continues, "this week we will be having the Silent Kings! So please give a warm welcome to Josh Opal, Nick Carney, Brad Doucette, and Travis Knicks!"

A group of people walk out on stage, looking like an average band. Some members have earrings, others wearing skinny jeans, and all of their hair is perfectly side swept. I hear the girls around me swoon at their presence.

Each man on the very far right and left sides of the group, strap on their electric guitars; another, doing a quick wave towards the cheering crowd, sits behind the drum set; and last, the main singer, after taking a sip of water, takes a moment to wink at the ladies before he goes to settle behind a mic stand that is located at the very front of the stage.

They play loud, fast paced songs. The campers crowd in front of the small stage - waving their arms to the beat of the music, and singing along with the lyrics. For the first time, I forget about the Elena situation, how Christian was looking for me earlier, and that I'm in a complicated relationship as a submissive. For once, I let go and act my age of twenty two. For once, I'm not the strange one out.

I turn around when I feel a hand on my hip. I am confronted by Christian's wary and anxious stare.

That's my cue to go into total Sub mode.

He pulls me through the crowd of people and into the back of the room. I keep my eyes down.

"Anastasia?" he says anxiously.

I keep quiet; standing there as he goes completely out of his mind.

"Anastasia, talk to me," he orders. There's my Dom, I mock as I look up.

I raise my eyes to him, "Yes, Sir?"

"I've been looking for you today," his voice is husky, "Where were you?"

"Danica and I were swimming, Sir." I say innocently.

He sighs heavily as he runs a hand through his hair, "Please, cut the act, Anastasia; I want to talk to you, not my submissive."

This thaws me a bit. I stare at him curiously, "But, we're at a BDSM camp, Sir. What else would you expect?" my voice has an edge.

"Easy," he warns. I begin to shut down once more – if he can switch on and off so fast, then so can I. "Anastasia… I can't spend the rest of camp without my smart mouthed, strong willed Ana; I also brought her here too."

I fight the urge to talk back to him. That would bring him satisfaction, and also a reason to punish me tonight.

"Fine," he grumbles, "if this is how you want it, then I'll play along." He lifts my chin so he can see me. "But I will have you back soon enough," he promises.

I watch him as he walks through the crowd of people - a man who is truly going crazy. I think I may like this new game.

**Haha CG is going a little impatient :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Christian's POV

I walk through the crowd of people after having a heated conversation with Anastasia – no, not _my Anastasia_, but her submissive persona. My Ana would have looked me straight in the eye and talked back with her sassy mouth, telling me how much of an '_arse'_ - as she puts it – I've been, and then she would have swayed that sexy as all hell ass in my face as she left to resume her spot by Danica. But no, she did not. She kept her head down, said Sir, and only had a little bite to her slight bark. I hate that she's acting like this. I _love_ that she's acting like this. I hate that I love her acting like this! But I want her spice back, and her smile, and that oh-so chiming giggle, and…

_Fuck_. I look down at my 'friend' to see that not all of me dislikes her sub act – once again I stand in attention and solute her act of strong fucking will.

This woman will be the end of Christian Trevelyan Grey, surly and willingly.

_You brought this on yourself you bastard!_

I push through the doors of the small building, making my way out without anyone seeing me and leaving the thumping band and raving men and women behind as I start pacing on the cement side walk, running my hand through my hair and then cupping them behind my head. A very disbelieving laugh escapes my lips as I smile.

I smile with exasperation and let out a very long, much needed breath, bending over and resting my hands on my thighs – _even when Ana's being a perfect sub she's stubborn_. I feel a hand on my back. I turn around with all the hope in the world that it's Anastasia's.

My face falls – _Elena_.

"What?" I say bitterly.

"How are you, honey?" her voice has lost a lot of sex appeal over the years, perhaps the once-in-a-while smoking sessions have caught up with her. I remember the first kiss that she gave me; it was like licking an ash tray. I then made it a hard limit when I became her sub.

"I'm fucking great, why do you ask?" I roll my eyes and sit down on a nearby bench.

"Because I care about you, Christian," she demands like a mother hen.

"I'm a fucking 27 year old grown ass man, Elena, I own a chain of company's and I'm a fucking CEO of my own business, the seventh richest man in the world, did it ever occur to you that I don't need you to fucking care?" I hiss.

She's the fucking the reason Ana's pissed at me right now, I idly wonder if Anastasia would have felt more comfortable in the situation if I told her about it before hand…

"May I remind you who the hell gave all of it to you?" she glares at me as she stands.

I'm about to mumble an apology for my lack of civility when Ana stumbles through the front building doors, giggling at something Danica has said. _Has she been listening? _She takes one look at me and Elena and then curtly bows her head.

"Sir."

Elena gives me a snide smirk, "_This is what you want_," she mouths smugly.

I shake my head; if it came to choosing I've come to the decision that I'd always pick Ana's side. And if she doesn't like me talking to Elena then I will not for the remainder of camp time. Anything to have Ana back to normal, with the satisfaction of the sub Ana in the playroom.

I sigh, "Anastasia," I greet, giving her permission to carry on.

Without another look my way she catches up with Danica, more reserved than when she first stumbled out of the building.

"Listen," I say dominantly, "I'm not here for you, I'm here for Ana -,"

"_Whipped_," I hear her sing under her breathe.

I roll my eyes, and chuckle halfheartedly, "And I'm not going to fuck things up even more by choosing your company over her's." I continue.

She gasps, "Ouch." she spits. She then glides back in through the doors annoyed.

I smile, as I begin to walk to my cabin. Now that _that's_ settled with I can continue my game with Anastasia – if she wants Dom... Be careful what you wish for, baby.

We arrive to the food court, we Dom's getting to go first – who says gentlemanly courtesy is dead? – And I walk past the line of Subs, ignoring Anastasia and Hayden's Submissive.

As I get my food I take a seat at the same wooden table as lunch and open up one of my three cartons of milk.

"So any plans for tonight, ladies? Gents?" Jordan pipes up, chugging his chocolate milk down and opening another. "Or are we going free style?"

_Ugh, must we discuss our sexual activities with each other? I understand we're at a BDSM camp, but for God sake's…_

"And why can't we have wine with meals?" he wines.

"It's a fucking camp, the choices are water, juice, and milk – what would you expect?" _all though I could for a bit of chardonnay…_

"Still," he shrugs, turning to talk to Daniel.

I'm more than sure these pricks think I'm stuck up – hell, I would be disappointed if they didn't – but we're only a few years apart in age difference and I act more fucking mature that half of these men here. And I do think being a CEO does give you that responsibility. But for fuck's sake, I saw a Dom moon group of ladies for money today.

I'm pulled out of that thought when Anastasia arrives just to the side of me. Shit, she didn't forget this time like at lunch – like I was hoping she would. That would give me just enough reason to…

"Sir?" her small voice says.

With just looking at the tray I confirm she has enough food with a nod, and watch as she walks away, I'm looking for anything too…

"Where'd you find that hot piece of ass, Grey?" Jordan grinned as he shoved a piece of bread into his mouth. _Disgusting._

I tense at his use of vulgar language towards Ana, I didn't even talk about her like that, let alone _Jordan Wilts_ can.

"What the fuck did you -…" I began to growl.

"Yeah, I need one like her, I was thinking about giving mine," He points behind him with his thumb, "the boot sooner rather than later," That fucker Gregory pronounces. "I need a break from the blondes." He laughs as him and Jordan leaned back to give each other high-fives.

"Fuck you," I lean in and grab him by the shirt, "And if you ever even fucking _think_ about my Ana like that again I'll have your balls and serve them with Jordan's wine, you got that fuck faces?!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Relax, man," he says, his voice unsure, "I'm just saying…"

"I don't give a flying fuck what the hell you pricks were saying – quite saying it," I growled, my knuckled turning white, I then realize it's because of the excessive force I'm using as I squeeze the spoon in my hands grip.

I look over at Ana and find her gaping at me, no doubt seeing the short scene that has played out in front of her. She quickly dips her head so her brown locks cover her face_. Dammit_.

Moments pass of the usual Dom chatter, and I keep sneaking peaks of Ana as she talks animatedly with Danica, waiting for something too…

And there it is.

Her beautiful blue eyes reach the heavens as she rolls them. She never disappoints.

She catches my eyes as I motion for her with my index finger to come to me.

She stands with her tray as she naws on her bottom lip – _strike two_… – her cheeks blush a deep shade.

"Yes, Sir?"

I stand up and grab her small hand, ignoring everyone that looks at us as I dump her tray of food and practically pull her out the door, across the camp cabins, and into _my_ cabin.

Keeping her at the threshold and walking throughout the cabin, making sure that there are no unwanted visitors, I walk back to her and lock the door.

I stand in front of her in my Dom stance, "You may look at me, Ms. Steele." My voice husky.

She looks up and I see the concern drifting in those blue eyes, "Sir?" she squeaks, looking at my choice of weapon that stays in my hand by my side.

"Yes, Ms. Steele?" I say, my face showing nothing.

"May I ask why you dragged me in here before I was done with dinner, Sir?"

"Yes, about _that_," I walk around her has I tap the leather belt against my palm, "You see, since you so blatantly decided you are now my sub full time, and I am now _always_ going to be your Dom," I hear her audible gasp, "I decided – as your Dom of course – that you did something that was not acceptable in my eyes. Do you know what that was, Anastasia?" I stop in front of her and raise her chin.

She swallows, "No, Sir." She shakes her head.

"You rolled you're eyes, honey," the small affectionate name slips, and I curse my thoughtlessness, "Hasn't anyone ever told you that's rude?"

She nods shakily, "Yes, Sir."

"_Who_, Ms. Steele?"

"You, Sir," she whispers.

I nod slowly, "I see…" I stand in front of her as I tap my chin in deliberation. "I will leave the room for not more than 5 minutes – you will receive your punishment when I get back, _understand_?" I narrow my eyes. _Please just drop the act now, baby, and this'll all be over with._

I hear the breathing becoming more ragged, "Yes, Sir," she says quietly.

"I would like for you to strip down until you're in your under wear, Ana, Panties and bra – you know what I like," I drop the belt in front of her for a keen reminder as I descend to the bathroom.

Not five minutes later I return with my worn and torn fitted blue jeans, I'm shirtless as I walk out in my Dom attire, bare chest, bare feet, and my jeans are unbuttoned. I see her then kneeling down in nothing but her skivvies.

"You may rise, Ana." I say firmly, hoping she has changed her mind with my departure.

She stands and looks at her fumbling hands.

"I will give you three hard swats on your behind with the belt," I bend down and pick it up, "And you can cry if you must afterwards." I reassure.

She says nothing, and I sigh deeply as I begrudgingly take the next step.

I sit down on the bottom bed of my bunks; it is the one closest to the door on the right by the window, with no one by me. I had to buy the fucking bunk beneath me from the other men in the room, and then the only other bunk bed beside mine to make sure that no one was near me as I slept.

I sit on the edge of the bed with the belt as I gently tug her towards me to lie across my lap. She does as told and before I know it her chest is pressed against my blue jeans. _It's do or die, Grey, this is where you'll get your answers. Come on, Ana, say uncle already!_ I beg.

"Are you ready, Anastasia?" my voice is low and unrecognizable, thick with disappointment at my soon to be actions.

She nods her head as her face lies in her hands.

I rub my hand against her perfect ass, sliding the panties down very, very slowly, wasting as much time as I need. Prolonging.

I sigh with great disappointment as I slowly stretch my arms back beyond my shoulder blade. Only seconds away from hitting her without a good purpose – _you're a fucking asshole_! I yell at myself.

I close my eyes and decide to give her until the count of five.

_1_…

_You're so stubborn, Ana_…

_2_…

_Come one, baby_!

_3_…

_Just a few words, Anastasia_…

_4_…

_It's so easy for you to make all of this go away, baby, just say it…_

_And 5_…

"I -," I begin.

"Fine!" She practically screams, "I fucking _give_!" I've never been more relived in my life as I throw the belt across the room with a soft _thud_ against the wall and pull her so she's straddling my lap, grinning from ear to ear as I kiss her soft neck.

"I have never-," a needy kiss, "been so fucking-," she groans as I nibble below her ear, "relived in my whole-," I give her a deep kiss a slip my tongue in her mouth, "Life." I growl.

To my great relief the heavens open up and the angels sing when I hear that _oh-so-sweet_ giggle erupt from her throat. I moan in great pleasure as I press her gently against the soft mattress with my body covering hers.

I slide the bra straps off her slender shoulders and unclasp the back quickly, with much need as she undoes my zipper. I pull down my jeans and kick them to the floor, her bra follows and soon after her panties and my boxer is a huge pile on the floor. Her hands dig into my hair as she muffles and tight groan.

"Scream, baby – these walls are sound proof," I grin in the almost darkness. She laughs as she places small kisses anywhere she can reach.

My jaw tenses as I lean back and watch her as I thrust into her again, and again, and again.

"AW," she bellows, "Christian!"

"Say my name again, Ana," I demand.

"Christian, oh _Christian_!"

"Yes," I growl in her ear, "_Christian_. It's not always _Sir_. Do you understand?"

She nods frantically, meeting me thrust to thrust, "Yes, Christian! Oh, God, I understand!" she says through ragged breathes.

I grab her hips beneath the blankets with one of my hands and sprawl my finger out against the small of her back, making our movements more rough and frantic. I then shift quickly, making it so she's straddling my lap as we sit nose to nose, and she comes. _Gloriously. Tremendously. Fantastically._ And she couldn't be more beautiful.

I smile as I do the same, reveling in the feel of being in Anastasia. And between the low grunts, fast breathes, and stolen kisses, the so true fact comes to mind; if she didn't cave before I counted to five I still wouldn't have punished her.

She giggles unexpectedly, still sitting on me, her breath starting to slow down.

I have to laugh as well.

"What?" I say as I kiss her forehead.

"You go first," she insists, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck.

I smirk, "I won the game of wills, baby."

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A MILLION YEARS, but I won't be that long next time;) Hoped you liked C.G's POV!**


End file.
